Justice League (SV)
The Justice League is a team of heroes working together to keep both Metropolis and Earth safe. It has been headed at different times by Green Arrow, Watchtower and finally Superman. Overview The group was originally founded to stop Lex Luthor and his Level 33.1 project(s), located around the Earth. This founding team included Green Arrow, Cyborg, Impulse and Aquaman, as well as Boy Scout and Watchtower (who at that time were part-time members). Together they successfully neutralized many of LuthorCorp facilities, stopping LuthorCorp's testing on meteor-infected people. In 2007, Black Canary joined the team after initially being tricked by Lex Luthor into fighting the League. In late 2008, after a global search to find Clark after the Fortress of Solitude was destroyed, LuthorCorp (now headed up by Tess Mercer, after the disappearance and later death of Lex Luthor) discovered the secret identities of Aquaman and Black Canary. Shortly after, the team decided to back off of LuthorCorp for a while and disbanded. In early 2009, the group attempted to save the Earth by sacrificing the life of Davis Bloome, the camouflage of the monster Doomsday, only to almost get them all killed. By the time they buried Doomsday underground, Jimmy Olsen had lost his life. After the death of Jimmy, the group scattered all across the Earth. Oliver, who took it very hard, pursued a global venture of excess and debauchery, in an attempt to mask his pain. Chloe, realizing the need to protect the Earth against Tess Mercer and LuthorCorp, reunites the team to encourage Oliver to become Green Arrow again. Oliver soon realizes that the war against evil is larger than his personal self-interests and how important his role in that endeavor can be. In 2010, they teamed up with the long retired Justice Society to stop the notorious hitman, the second Icicle (a pawn of the secret government organization Checkmate) from killing all of the JSA's members. The Martian Manhunter's re-gained his powers right before Doctor Fate sacrificed his life and allowed Icicle to kill him. The teams battled Icicle and defeated him. Checkmate also tried to get the team to work for them (as they tried with the JSA years before), but Martian Manhunter erased Amanda Waller's memory of their identities. The team, once again, teamed up with the Justice Society to battle the Kandorian army. When the Blur, now the established leader replacing Green Arrow, told them that he was going to send them (and himself) away, Cyborg told him that, as one, they would protect the Earth in his absence. When the Blur went to take them away, he was stabbed by General Zod with a blue kryptonite dagger, which suppressed his Kryptonian powers and prevented him and General Zod from leaving with the rest of the Kandorians. Rick Flag, leader of the Suicide Squad survived Zod's attack on Checkmate and put together a new Suicide Squad and kidnapped Green Arrow forcing Watchtower to sacrifice herself in exchange for Green Arrow before faking her death. Flag later tried to recruit Green Arrow to his cause to prevent the Vigilante Registration Act from happening. In Watchtower's absence, The Blur and Green Arrow welcomed former enemy Tess Mercer into the team as the new Watchtower. With the VRA continually causing public fear and hysteria the heroes had been forced underground but came back together to mourn the loss of Hawkman who died protecting Lois Lane from Slade Wilson. While at Hawkman's funeral they are captured by the VRA. Chloe returns and with help from the suicide squad (who now work for her) helps the team escape the virtual reality the VRA trapped them in. Members Smallville's version of a proto-Justice League first appeared in Smallville Season Six. At first Oliver Queen was their leader, since Absolute Justice, Part 2, Superman has become the leader. Active Members Reserve Members Former Members Allies This is a list of people who the League has encountered, but are not League members. Known Missions The Justice League have primary missions that ensure the best well-being for Earth. They started out against Lex Luthor's Level 33.1 projects. History Season Six When Lex's Level 33.1 project, which is studying and using people with super-powers as weapons, comes to fruition, Oliver Queen brings together several heroic super-powered allies together: Arthur Curry, Bart Allen and Victor Stone. Bart has been breaking into LuthorCorp facilities and downloading files. As a result, Lionel meets Lex and tells him that another LuthorCorp facility has been hit. Lionel says six facilities have been attacked, all having to do with 33.1. Lex is not worried and shows Lionel a security camera photograph of a red blur. Lex says that whoever is responsible can move very fast and he intends to catch them and make them a test subject. Chloe reveals that she knows Oliver is the Green Arrow. Clark admits that Bart can super speed. He says Bart is in some kind of trouble and asks her if they can track his cell phone. They look up his records and realize that Bart is working for Oliver Queen. Meanwhile, Bart is at his next assignment, but is caught by an electrical trap and knocked unconscious. Lex arrives immediately to take possession of him. The next day, Clark confronts Oliver about Bart. Clark thinks Oliver is using Bart to fuel his vendetta against Lex. They argue because Oliver says that Clark is waiting for trouble to show up at his doorstep. Oliver explains to Clark about 33.1 and says his team is working on it as Arthur Curry and Victor Stone arrive. Oliver is working to stop Lex from using 33.1 to build an army of super-powered meteor freaks and eventually starting a war. Clark concedes and asks for more information. Oliver knows Lex has Bart and his team is already on it. Meanwhile, Bart wakes up in a cell and Lex wants to know who he's working for. When Bart does not answer, but retorts, Lex activates the pressure plates in his cell: if Bart does not keep moving he will be intensely electrocuted. Oliver and his team work to locate Bart and narrowed it down to 100 miles. Clark suggests they get help and he goes to Chloe. She gets a lead and Clark tells her to get the information to Oliver while he goes to the Ridge Facility, where Bart is located. Clark insists he goes to the facility to rescue Bart alone, saying he can get there faster. Chloe goes to Queen Tower and gives Oliver the lead on Bart. Oliver pulls up a schematic of the building and Chloe notices several rooms lined with lead. They prepare to move out to check the facility and Chloe realizes that the facility is also being used to store meteor rocks. Clark enters the lead-lined vault containing refined meteor rock and collapses. Green Arrow knocks two guards unconscious and then the team enters while Chloe coordinates from his "watchtower." Victor interfaces with the alarm system and Arthur enters from the harbor entrance. Green Arrow and Cyborg go in on foot, then Cyborg goes off on a separate mission, while in his cell Bart begins to slow down form exhaustion. Each of them individually take out the guards, with Green Arrow knocking the one unconscious who has found Clark. Green Arrow sends him to get Bart then heads off, planting explosives. Cyborg and Aquaman meet up and Cyborg interfaces with the main computer. Clark gets Bart out just in time while Lex arrives to order a lockdown. Bart is so exhausted that his nose is bleeding, as well as he can't use his super-speed. Green Arrow confronts him and warns that he has ten minutes to get everyone out before the place blows. He then shoots an arrow at Lex, barely cutting his cheek, also scaring him. Chloe confirms that everyone has left the building and even Clark agrees to blow up the facility. They get out and Green Arrow triggers the charges, destroying the facility. The team meets with Clark and Chloe in his barn (out of "uniform"). Oliver reports that Lex is setting up laboratories all over the globe and asks Clark to join the team. Clark says he wants to, but he has to clean up his own mess first - meaning he has to capture all of the Zoners still out of the Phantom Zone. The members left Clark behind to go across the Earth to find more divisions of Lex's Level 33.1 project and stop his other illegal plans. Oliver shakes Clark's hand, then Oliver and his young justice team leave for their next mission, proudly saying, "Come on boys, let's go save the world." It remains unknown if they are aware Clark has destroyed a 33.1 facility nearby Smallville. Season Seven When Green Arrow's band of heroes thwarts his efforts once too often, Lex employs a super-powered vigilante Black Canary, also known as Dinah Lance, to take down the Emerald Archer. Chloe is working late at the Daily Planet using the computers to intercept a file, as a masked figure watches her from the shadows. As she burns it to disc, the figure throws a knife at her and Chloe runs outside, letting the person she's in contact know she's in danger. Chloe gets to the roof where the figure attacks her: a blond woman in black with a black band of makeup across her eyes. She draws a knife on Chloe, but Green Arrow arrives and pins her to the wall. She pulls free and as Green Arrow fires three arrows, the woman deflects them with a sonic blast. She then knocks down Chloe and takes the disc, jumps off the roof and breaks her fall with a cable. Clark talks to Chloe as she looks through files on female criminals and talks about how he's uncomfortable with the fact that Lana expressed her love for his phantom duplicate. Noticing her injury, Clark finally gets her to admit she's doing freelance work for Oliver Queen. Clark goes to confront Oliver, angry that he put Chloe in danger. Oliver denies putting her at risk and notes they were hacking into Lex's projects. Meanwhile, the woman meets with Lex and turns over the disc and he offers to pay her to bring him Green Arrow. Lex made Dinah believe that The Justice League were terrorists. So she breaks into Chloe's desk and checks her phone call log, finding Oliver Queen's number. After deducing his identity, she arrives at Oliver's balcony and shatters the window with her "sonic scream." Oliver is knocked out. Oliver is held hostage and accused of being a terrorist. He denies it but she calls Lex and has him initiate the wire transfer. Meanwhile, Clarks meets Chloe at the Planet, who realized that someone tapped into her activities at the Planet, from inside the Planet. Dinah Lance was the only one logged on and Chloe alters her photo to confirm she's the woman, who they nickname "Black Canary." Chloe locates the wire transfer and cuts it off. Black Canary goes to see Lex only for Clark to intercept her. Clark insists Oliver is not the villain but when she attacks him she is bounces off. However, when she uses her sonic scream it overloads Clark's super-hearing, knocking him down long enough for her to escape. After a confrontation with Clark she began to have doubts about Lex. Canary goes to see Lex and demands evidence about Green Arrow's supposed criminal activities. When she refuses, Lex shoots her but Green Arrow arrives and the two men fight. Black Canary arrives and takes out a guard, but as all three heroes shoot at each other, Clark arrives and deflects the bullets and arrows, then gets Black Canary away and lets Lex takes Black Canary's knife blade in the shoulder. Green Arrow walks out, wishing Lex better luck next time. Black Canary has set up a meeting with Clark and Oliver to apologize and retire from crime fighting. Oliver suggests it would be a waste and she should join up with his team. Clark again defers on joining up and Oliver strolls away with Dinah. Season Eight The Justice League are shown attacking Tess Mercer's headquarters for the search of Lex Luthor in the Arctic, after cleaning out the camp, they come across a dead end when they find Clark's signature red jacket and nothing else. The team then head to the Isis Foundation to use Lana Lang's computers to try and find out information about Lex's disappearance but come up with nothing and almost give up, but Oliver convinces them that Clark would never stop looking for them. Dinah says that for the four weeks they have been searching they have found nothing, with Impulse and Cyborg searching the southern hemisphere. However, Lex's teams have kidnapped Chloe roughly a month ago also and are pretending to be the DDS and try to make her track down a group of "terrorists", who are, unknown to Chloe, actually the Justice League. She uses her new power to track down Black Canary and Aquaman via cellphone and is about to get Oliver but recognizes his phone number and realizes who the "terrorists" are and discovers what she's done. Despite Chloe refusing to give Oliver's number to track him down, Black Canary and Aquaman are both captured, leaving Oliver the only one left. This is unknown to Oliver however and he has managed to track down Clark to a shady Russian work camp and together they break out, but it is revealed that Clark is powerless due to the Orb. On a plane home, they realize that the rest of the League has been captured, however they work out that Chloe is being held in Montana, at a LuthorCorp Facility named Black Creek. Together, Clark and Green Arrow break in the facility and split up in order to find Chloe. Oliver manages to find the rest of his team but is captured and injected with a serum to put him in his captors control. Clark, meanwhile bumps into Lois Lane, (who has also been tracking down Chloe) and together they take down many guards and eventually save Chloe. Clark goes to find Oliver, only to find Oliver under the enemies control and Oliver shoots him twice in the chest, Clark starts to die in Chloe's arms after she fails to heal him, but Martian Manhunter arrives to save Clark and flies him to the sun. Although Clark gets his powers back, Martian Manhunter (whose weakness is fire) loses his powers. The Justice League then meet at night in Metropolis and come to the conclusion, due to the fact that half the members have had their identities have been exposed, that they should disband for a while and go underground. Oliver, however, whose identity remains a secret, decides to stay in Metropolis. He soon discovers that Lionel was responsible for the death of his parents, which caused him to completely abandon his heroic persona. After several weeks, Clark confronts Oliver about his recent life choices and asks him for help to hide his identity by disguising himself as the red-blue blur. While in disguise, Oliver saves Jimmy from being kidnapped. This reminds Oliver of what its like to be a hero and decides to restart the Justice League. After John Jones is shot while on duty as a police officer, Oliver arranges for his specialist doctor Emil Hamilton to help Jones' recovery due to his Martian physiology and reveals to Clark that he and Jones have been working together with Jones helping Oliver out as Green Arrow considering Jones as part of the team. During Chloe's birthday celebrations, Clark missed it as he and Bart were off dealing with a crisis in Keystone City. After Chloe realized that she is missing something in her life, decides to be more hands on with the Justice League and becomes Watchtower full-time, putting online a system that tracks all of the members. Clark asked for help by Bart and Dinah to get rid of Doomsday once and for all by burying him under a Geothermal LuthorCorp facility. Clark gave Bart Black kryptonite and told him that he was going to split Davis from Doomsday and then bury Doomsday. Oliver crashed the meeting and told Clark they need to kill Doomsday but Clark said no and told Bart and Dinah about Oliver killing Lex. Bart and Dinah sided with Oliver and betrayed Clark and when they captured Chloe and Davis, Clark arrived where Green Arrow shot a kryptonite dart in his back so that he wouldn't be able to stop them. They took Davis and Chloe to the Geothermal facility and planned to bury Davis down there but he began to transform uncontrollably when Chloe used Black kryptonite to separate the two beings. Doomsday then wreaked mayhem on Metropolis where Clark arrived after Jimmy found him and removed the dart and also learned his secret. Clark located Doomsday and after a brief tussle between the two, brought him back to the facility crashing into it where the Justice League blew the tunnel trapping Doomsday. After the team attended Jimmy's funeral after Davis killed him, they went missing leaving Chloe in her new Heroes base, "The Watchtower" and Clark who has given up hope on humanity declaring that Clark Kent is dead. Season Nine After Chloe tracked down all of the scattered Justice League members, they realized that they needed to bring Oliver back from his own personal demons and arranged to play a game that would bring the hero of Oliver from within. They hired Victoria Sinclair as the face of the game and kidnapped Oliver from a casino owned by Victoria aka Roulette and imprisoned Oliver in a casket. It's later revealed that Black Canary shattered the window in the warehouse, Impulse saved Oliver from the truck and Cyborg hacked into Oliver's bank account to "rob" him as Watchtower was watching the whole thing. At the end of the game Oliver once again became the Green Arrow telling The Blur that he will be there to help. Clark, Oliver and Chloe discovered that their identities were at risk when they learned of an older organization of heroes known as the Justice Society of America. When they realized that the Society's members were being killed one by one by the villain, the second Icicle, they made an alliance with the Society. Unfortunately, the alliance was strained by the fact that Oliver and the JSA's leader Carter Hall AKA Hawkman, did not get along. Together, they managed to defeat the Icicle and Martian Manhunter even managed to get his powers back. The Society taught Chloe and Oliver the fact that they shouldn't act only as a team but as a family, which Oliver took to heart, inviting Chloe and John to go get something to eat after they had won their battle. Oliver was captured by Tess Mercer where he was introduced to Checkmate leader Amanda Waller who asked him to join Checkmate. Clark and Chloe talk about Green Arrow and talks about him not following protocols where the JL members plug in to Watchtower when the go on Patrol which he did not know about. He later escaped and went to Watchtower and they talk about Checkmate. Soon after, John secretly tried to investigate the agency known as Checkmate. Unfortunately his investigation pit him against Clark who found his motives suspicious. Unwilling to deal with Clark at the moment, John flew off. He then used his powers to read the mind of an agent of Checkmate to find the location of their headquarters in order to retrieve the stolen alien blood sample, Amanda Waller awaited for his arrival and set up a trap that placed John in a cage made of fire . Chloe tried to find out the whereabouts of various supervillains such as Cameron Mahkent who were sent to the Belle Reeve. However she was kidnapped by Checkmate. Oliver and Clark find out that Tess is an Checkmate Agent. She told him that they were after something called "Watchtower", telling Clark and then Oliver. John used his shape-shifting ability to trick a guard by masquerading as Amanda Waller to release him from the fiery cage. Clark proceed to meet with Amanda Waller who requested him and the JLA to join Checkmate in order to stop an alien threat. She also wanted Clark to give Amanda the location of Watchtower's central database in order to get the names, faces and addresses of Black Canary, Impulse, Aquaman and Cyborg as well as show her his true face so Chloe wouldn't be killed. She criticized Clark for leaving Chloe vulnerable to attack. Oliver then immediately shut down Checkmate's power which allows Clark to save Chloe. John then proceeded to destroy any evidence of the blood sample with his Martian vision and before leaving, wiped Waller's memory of her knowledge of the secret identities of members of the Justice League. When General Zod declared war on Earth, the team assembled to handle the crisis. Watchtower, Green Arrow, Impuse, Cyborg and Black Canary team up with JSA members Hawkman and Stargirl with the Blur (Clark) taking the role of leadership. Clark tells the team that he will use the Book of Rao to send the Kandorians away, but that he must go too. Hawkman and Cyborg say that they must bring the fight to the Kandorians, but Martian Manhunter disagrees. He says that they must let Clark do what he must with his people. When they finally let Clark go through with it, Cyborg re-assures him that they will all help protect the Earth in his (Clark's) absence. When Clark finishes what he has to say, Hawkman, Cyborg, Black Canary, Stargirl and Martian Manhunter all salute him. Later, when Clark fights Zod, Zod stabs Clark with a Blue Kryptonite dagger. When Zod ascends into New Krypton, Clark falls off a building not ascending with his people. Season Ten After Clark was saved by Lois Lane, Chloe went to the JSA Brownstone to find |Dr. Fate's Helmet. Chloe used it to track Oliver who was kidnapped by Checkmate. After Chloe did this, she traded herself for Oliver and went missing. Oliver became upset and even went to find Rick Flag who kidnapped him and Chloe. After he told him she was dead, he went and found out that she wasn't. The members of Checkmate's new Suicide Squad came after the members of the team including Clark, Oliver, as well as Carter Hall. They tagged the League with little tracking devices to keep tabs on them. Clark then dawns his "red and blue" colors again, as he tries to be a "symbol of hope". After Clark sees his future as Superman and Oliver reveals that he is the Green Arrow to the Earth, the team starts to function a little better, they even welcome Tess Mercer as a part of their team, making her the "new" Watchtower in Chloe's place, after helping them defeat Isis. Some time after these events, as well as after the Vigilante Registration Act was passed, Arthur and his new wife Mera started to attack VRA prisons off the coast of Miami, Florida. The Blur went down there to set things strait with Aquaman, but A.C. revealed to him that Col. Slade Wilson was using these prisons for vigilante torture. After Oliver Queen publicly (in front of Tess and Lois Lane) signed himself over to the VRA to act as a spy for the team, Aquaman and the Blur find out that he was actually kidnapped and try to rescue him, with Aquaman getting captured in the process. With the help of Lois, Mera, as well as Tess Mercer, Clark sets out to rescue his fallen teammates only to be trapped himself by Slade. Mera finds Oliver and A.C. just in time before Slade blows up the building. After all of this, Clark welcomes Lois to the League and shows her the Watchtower. He then reveals to the team the looming threat of Darkseid. When Clark Kent accidentally activated the Kryptonian Mirror box and came to a parallel Universe, his evil doppelganger Clark Luthor also known as Ultraman took his place on the Earth-1. Tess found out about this and tried to call the team for help, but to no avail. She managed to contact Lois to come to Watchtower for her safety, but Luthor found Watchtower's Location and damaged it severely while trying to get the Mirror Box from Tess so he could destroy and trap Kent in his universe forever while he take over Earth-1. Oliver came to Watchtower to help Tess and Lois stop Ultraman with kryptonite weaponry. Meanwhile Kent managed find the mirror box in the parallel earth and upon activating it he returned to his universe and sent Luthor back to his where he destroyed the box to insure that Ultraman would never return to his reality ever again. Later, The League assembled lead by Tess to throw Lois and Clark a surprise engagement party to celebrate their recent engagement. After a happy night, Oliver stopped a mugging in progress, but because he had been recently been labeled as a terrorist by the VRA he is viciously attacked by citizens who begin to beat upon him. Until he is rescued by Carter and Courtney who take him back to Watchtower to tend to his injuries. Slade who was presumed dead, resurfaces and accuses the vigilante community for the lose of his eye and ordered the military to find and capture all members of the team and suspected supporters. Key members: Tess, Emil, as well as Lois were captured, but eventually escaped. Later, Slade tried to kill Lois at Luthorcorp, hoping to draw out Clark out of hiding but Hawkman burst in the building and fought Slade in a vicious duel. Hawkman managed to hold his own against Slade during the fight until they broke a gas pipe that temporarily impeded Carter's vision and Slade used this opportunity to his advantage and stabbed Carter in the back. The gas pipe behind him ignited causing a massive explosion. Carter's wings protected him from the flames but the explosion created a shockwave that sent Lois hurtling out the window and plummeting to the street below With Carter's last bit of strength, he dove after Lois and wrapped her in his wings to break her fall and protected her long enough until he could reunite her with Clark who had managed to find Slade and defeat him by banishing him to the Phantom Zone. The entire Justice League later came together to lay Carter to rest in Egypt, where he was buried next to his wife: Shayera Hall. During the funeral a mysterious white pyramid came out of the sand and after a flash of white light the League was left unconscious. The team found themselvestrapped in a virtual world setup by the VRA to learn how to control each of their special abilities and skills. One by one, the League was released starting with Oliver and then Dinah, thanks to Chloe Sullivan and the Suicide Squad. When Slade Wilson was found unconscious on a street corner, the league was able to use Booster Gold's technology secure the Phantom Zone. At the Daily Planet, Clark went to see Lois in her new office, as she was investigating a story about the a business organization called Marionette Ventures, which was buying out various small businesses in order to control the water front properties. Meanwhile, Courtney was working with John Jones to investigate Marionette Ventures and found out it is composed of various supervillains, only to get herself under their control by committing crimes when they implanted a device on her neck. Clark and Lois were able to stop her and save her by removing the device. Courtney was present at Watchtower when Tess was analyzing the device finding out Toyman was the creator of the device.Under the suggestion to kill the Blur/Clark, Lois set out to find him and with 30 seconds until sundown for Clark to have his powers back. At their meeting, each member was assigned a target from the Justice League. Eventually, Clark reached out to her with his declaration of love and it stalled out for the moment. After she failed and the ordeal was done, Clark paid a visit to Winslow Schott to tell him that even though Toyman knew Clark's true identity, Clark knew he wouldn't reveal it to the public because the Toyman still had some "games" to play so he will always be there to stop him and his allies. During the invasion of Apokolips caused by Darkseid, Oliver was shown to have been corrupted by Darkseid and joined his minions in stopping Clark. John helped out Tess at Watchtower by turning Watchtower's new space station online to detect the planet for the League. Clark was able to help Oliver and relieve him of his corruption. Because of the interference Apokolips was giving off on the Earth's communication systems, Clark and Oliver could not get a hold of the League to tell them of the threat. Instead, they had Chloe Sullivan go to her base in Star City to round them up for the fight. Going to find a way to help, Oliver returned to Watchtower to get his Green Arrow gear and returned to the Unholy Trinity (Darkseid's minions) and defeated them. After her capture from Lionel Luthor (Earth-2), Tess Mercer (the current head of Watchtower for the League) found out Lex was alive, shot Lionel and escaped. She arrived at Luthorcorp to go and help the League only to be killed by Lex Luthor after his return. Finally with little time left remaining before Apokolips clashed into Earth, Clark embraced his destiny as Superman, defeated Darkseid and sent Apokolips away, Superman was able to save the planet in time. The aftermath caused by Darkseid to the league was Clark now used the name Superman instead of the Blur and that their old nemesis Lex Luthor has returned, taken over Luthorcorp and turning it to LexCorp and now Lex has no memory of his past only the hatred and darkness from those memories remained. |} |} |} |} |} Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Smallville Teams Category:Smallville Organizations